Oppurtunity of a Lifetime
by lmacg2
Summary: Luisa Martiri is a hardcore supernatural fan, and shes just got a job working on the show as the new lead, with her obbsessive crush on the boys, and their childlike antics, how will she survive.
1. on my way

If you had told me three months ago that id be here right now, I would have told you that you were crazy, I mean me a new character on my all time favourite show supernatural, it's like a dream of a dream, except this time...it's come true. My name is Luisa I'm 15 years old and until now I lived in Australia, I've been an aspiring actress for most of my life, my friends always said I had a good sense of humour, that I was dramatic, so I figured, why not make a career out of it. My parents shipped me off to a new high school, QACI an Academy of Creative industries. It was far more demanding, but I definitely gained more from being there. I always knew I was somewhat good, figured I'd make it into a few small set musicals or something, but **never** in my wildest imagination did I think I'd land something of this magnitude. It supernatural for god sakes! Its, its..... Jensen Ackles

"Excuse me miss" a voice snapped annoyed, shaking me out of my daydreaming.

"Oh sorry", I mumbled blushing, he was holding out his hand waiting for my pass; I quickly sifted through my purse and handed it to him.

He swiftly peered at the writing, his eyes widening slightly in shock, "Sorry for keeping you waiting miss Martiri, you can go straight in", he stuttered nervously. What was that, I thought to myself confused? I slowly drove through the gates that led into the set, I glanced over at my pass for a second, and I was surprised to see something written in the corner that I hadn't noticed before, V.I.P.

I chuckled to myself lightly, he must have realised he had been acting very unprofessional and rude to one of the actual cast members. I sighed slightly, it still felt weird to hear; no one outside of my family actually new that I was here right now, my friends thought I was travelling abroad. It's not like I was ashamed of my new job, far from it, I just wanted to make sure it went somewhere, before I told anyone.

*BEEP* a loud noise blared in my ears, I gasped slightly, seeing the line of people cued behind me. Curse me and my daydreaming; I always seemed to zone out at the most inconvenient or inappropriate times. "Wow way to make a good first impression", I muttered to myself as a sped into an open parking spot. I turned off the ignition and put on my game face.

"Okay I can do this, I'm freaking Luisa Martiri," I said in my pathetic attempt at a self helping pep talk. I looked at my reflection in the rear view mirror and tried to pull myself together. "Okay", I huffed stepping out of the car. Trying to remain strong as I headed up the path, it was a few moments later when I realised I had absolutely no idea where I was going. "Shit", I muttered to myself.

"well that hardly the language id expect to hear out of a young lady like yourself" came a voice behind me, but it wasn't just any voice, it was the most beautiful heart wrenching, melt into a puddle at your feet kind of voice. I was almost scared to turn around, you see I knew that voice, it was one heard frequently in all my dreams, fantasies, and idolisations but more importantly, in supernatural, it was Jensen Ackles.

"I gasped softly", if seeing him on TV was good, than real life was freaking amazing. What with the rugged sandy brown hair, the chiselled jaw, impeccable bone structure, not to mention the dazzling pool of deep green eyes, that just screamed dangerous, yet at the same time, funny and compassionate, I involuntarily let out a strangled sort of contented sigh. He cleared his throat loudly; shoot! He caught me staring, I diverted my eye sight to the ground mortified, I was going to have to work with this man for the next few months, I didn't want him to think I was just another crazed fan, I mean technically I was, but I liked to believe I had many other redeeming qualities that outdid my ah, weird ones?

"Sorry, I don't normally talk like that, I'm just a bit stressed today is all" I mumbled shyly.

He laughed heartily, "oh don't worry; I have those days well....nearly every day".

"You hide it well", I replied smiling.

"Yes, one of the many advantages of being an actor, it sort of comes with the territory", he winked; oh my god...Jensen ackles just winked of me, HE WINKED AT ME!!! I pinched myself, thinking it was a dream, I looked up at him vaguely, when I noticed his lips were still moving, damn I zoned out again "LISTEN LUISA! SNAP OUT OF IT", I chanted to myself.

"I'm sorry I missed that" I mumbled, horrified at my bad sense of timing, he could have been proposing to me and I would have missed it! Well maybe that's going too far... but hey, a girl can dream right?

"I asked what your name was" he said smiling

"Oh, it's Luisa, Luisa Martiri," I said in what I hoped was a confident voice.

"Jensen, Jensen Ackles" he replied in a James bond voice, I wondered idly if he was mocking my introduction, but wrote it off as his charming sense of humour.

I stood there with my mouth gaping staring at him when I did the stupidest thing imaginable...


	2. Wait did i say that outloud

Leave it to me to confuse reality with fiction, here we are having possibly the best conversation any human in existence has ever had and I do this...

"I love you", I whispered; I mean come on I said it ridiculously softly, and I was even turning away when I said it. Why did he have to choose now to have ridiculously good hearing? I honestly didn't mean to say it, he just looked so...

"I'm sorry can you repeat that", he asked with a smirk

God if I wasn't beet red by now then I was about to be. "I, I" stuttered, scrambling for an explanation. "I said I love you...re acting, your ah, really good," I finished pathetically.

"Oh, okay", he smiled sarcastically, playing dumb for my benefit, thank god!

"Hi mum, oh yeah I just confessed my deep undying love to my hero, crush and colleague on my first day of work. What? I'm stupid, yes I am, but I guess that's showbiz folks" my internal voice joked, for some reason it always came out to mock me in my most embarrassing times.

His voiced snapped me once more out of my inner monologue; "So may I ask what a charming girl like you is doing on set?" he asked curiously. "Wait... you didn't sneak in did you, because if you did were flattered in all, but that's really just; not cool," He started nervously, like he hadn't considered that possibility before.

I cut him off quickly, "Haha no, no, don't worry I have permission to be in here, see" I said reassuringly, showing him my ID pass.

"Oh sorry", he muttered embarrassed; "we've just had a few, ah, incidents before," he chuckled reminiscently.

A pager beeped and he reached into his jean pocket to see, "oh, sorry they need me at hair and makeup" he muttered sheepishly

"Have fun", I laughed now gaining enough confidence to mock of the god of a man standing in front of me.

"We real men, embrace the makeup; this", he pointed to his face, "doesn't just happen, it takes time, effort and a lot of fake tan" he laughed as he jogged off towards the trailers

I watched him go until he entered a van than I sighed and turned to take in my surroundings, damn... I was still lost, hell I was even with a key cast member for over 5 minutes I forget to ask for directions, way to go luisa.

Eventually I found a tech guy of some sort and he showed me where I needed to go to find the director. Okay game face back on; you can dream about Jensen later; now what trailer was did he say to go to again...


	3. Stalkers and Snowball Fights

It's so...shiny? Beautiful, modern, AMAZING! I said to myself, gazing around the lavish furnishings of my trailer. Yes that's right **I** have my own trailer with a little door sign and everything; I'm so proud.

Anyway I had eventually found the director and we talked a bit about my flight, and he told me how happy he was to have me here, I think I may have been smiling so wide that my face cracked.

Anyway he essentially told me that today was just about getting used to the set, meeting the cast & crew and learning a bit about the cameras, stage directions etc. as I had really never been in this kind of situation before.

I looked down at the schedule that someone from the crew had handed me, I saw that there was a story board meeting this afternoon, from what i had been told, they wanted to talk to me about my character and her background because honestly, i had no idea who she was. As much as I'd love to pull this off as me auditioning and being THAT amazing that they just had to have me but no... _I was walking through one of the shopping malls with my friend grace when this guy runs into me, and he like gasps and starts doing this weird sort of happy dance, so of course me and my friend through RUN! So we sort of shuffled slowly out of the scene, it was quite funny actually, the second we left she muttered me that he was walking behind us, so we sped up, I felt like I was in one of those old movies. He seemed pretty harmless though, if not a bit...strange. So we decided to just ignore him, so I did. I ignored him when I saw him staring at me eating during lunch, I ignored him when I saw him follow us into the movies, and I even ignored him when he followed us into the dark, empty parking lot, but my friend grace didn't. But I don't really blame her there's only so many excuses you can make before you declare someone a stakler,in her mind he had obviously crossed this imaginary line._

_Because she grabbed out her phone dialled 000 and hovered her finger over the call button like a trigger. "Okay who are you and what do you want", she had yelled. He paused looking down at the phone and then freaked out again, I was starting to think he had some sort of mental disability. "No, No NO! He stuttered, "I'm sorry I just...your perfect", he sighed staring at me as if I was an angel or something. _

"_Well that's great buddy but, we have to go now, as you can tell my friend is a bit on edge and well, so am I......please stop following us" I had replied icily. We had started walking, well more like stumbling as she was trying to run, while I was trying to play it cool and walk, uh, quickly? _

"_Wait wait!" he yelled coming after us. "I'm horribly sorry if I scared you it's just, uh", he sighed. "Sorry I'm horribly stressed, let me ah, start again; my name is john Forrester, I work for a show Supernatural as a casting agent, and well I've auditioned about 3000 people today and none of them had what I was looking for, but you" he said pointing at me, "are perfect for the role". _

"_SUPERNTAURAL" I had squeaked." That's my favourite show ever!"I yelled; If possible his smile got bigger._

"_Wait, how do we know if your legit or not", asked grace; I could tell she was trying to be smart and sensible, but she was barely holding her excitement in._

_He reached into his pocket and handed me a card, "I haven't got my official ID on me right now, but could you get your parents too call the number on the card, and I promise to explain everything. _

_I looked at him unsurely. "I'm desperate" he pleaded. "Okay I guess I'll get them to call you later", "Thank you..." he looked at me questioningly._

"_Luisa" I finished for him._

"_Luisa" he confirmed smiling as he finally walked away from us._

I smiled at that memory, My parents inevitably had called him, more to make sure he wasn't a stalker than for real interest in the job, but he got them talking, next thing I know I'm in an auditioning room with a script and a line of people inspecting every little thing I did. It was definitely worth it in the end though. But back to my problem now, I knew diddly squat about my character. I was only told that she was a new female character supposedly that Sam and Dean find trapped somewhere by a demon; and I guess I like beg them to take me with them, and yeah...

But I'm still looking forward to finding out more about her, I honestly hoped I didn't have too many lines in the first episode; I had no idea what kind of personality this chick was supposed to have or anything, not to mention the fact that I still struggle with 5 min monologues, let alone a 40 minute TV special.

I heard someone yelling outside, and opened my door to see what all commotion was about; boy was that a bad idea. I mean when I hear Vancouver, I don't automatically think snow, let alone snowball fights, which was exactly what I walked into by the way. I looked amusedly at the scene before me; Jared padeliki was standing there in all his glory, with a devious smile on his face, almost taunting. "Jensen" I heard him drawl cheekily. "You can't hide from me",

Who said I'm hiding" laughed a voice, Jared head snapped around at the voice behind him. I turned to see Jensen flashing him a wide smile then smashing a snowball in Jared's artfully combed hair, rubbing it in. "ah, he sighed, "revenge is sweet". Jared frowned instantly from the sensation of the ice on his head, I don't blame him though, it was freezing out here! 

"Shows over folks, back to work" I heard Jensen laugh, walking back to Jared and patting him hardly on the back, but he just shaked him off; muttering something about wearing bells, At which point Jensen and a few passers bys doubled over in laughter. "Man you're a bad loser" chuckled Jensen pushing him back to the trailers.

I longed to go after them, and talk about....something; but I really, really needed to stay focused right now. I sighed and walked a few steps out of my van and gazed at my surroundings; it really was beautiful here...


	4. Dear God the Shoes!

"Man I should've been an interior designer" I thought to myself, looking around my van. I had survived all my meetings yesterday and I found out more about my character, Yay! I was pleasantly surprised that I actually really liked the character, her name is Alex Grey and it turns out that she's actually a profit, like chuck who's zeroed in on the Winchesters future. The Angles kill her parents when she says no to helping them. Ironically she's an atheist, so in some ways we are like polar opposites, as I'm actually a devout Christian, I love her personality though, in that way we are the same, she's funny, smart a bit mocking and sarcastic, and apparently I'm going to have a crush on either castile or dean at some point, Haha might finally get a good excuse to act completely obsessive around Jensen without looking weird! The whole set looked amazing! It's so, so... technical? Hmm professional maybe; but I feel like a million dollars walking around here.

But back to today, it's my first like official day on the job, shooting wise, I'd love to say I spent the weekend relaxing and unpacking at my new digs... but no. I studied, memorised and practised like there was no tomorrow, I think my mirror was tired of me by last night, but eh... hopefully it will be worth it. So here I am 4am, in my trailer making it into my own personal space, I put up a dart board, stocked the fridge with tonnes of coke and chocolate and brought, my FAVOURITE pillow... as well as a few other odds and ends *sigh* but it looks great!

*Knock knock*; "Here we go", I muttered to myself opening the door. A young girl probably around the age of 22 was on the other side, with a clipboard and a smile. "Hi I'm summer I'm sort of the assistant for a lot of the cast, so just call if u need me" she said handing me a piece of paper with my schedule for today and her number printed at the bottom of it

"Thankyou", I replied shyly.

My Pager beeped loudly, I nearly fell of the stairs from the shock, she seemed to find my equilibrium issues quite amusing as she was laughing very loudly. I blushed but she just shrugged it off saying "ah, don't worry about it, happens tot he best of them", she nodded over to dean who looked like a rolling snowball with the amount of jumpers wrapped around him. "You know Jensen", i asked awed.

"What girl dosent", she laughed, "But on a personal level, i guess a bit more than most, i handle yours, Jensen's and Misha's every tiny little issues she smiled. "My little team" she joked in a baby voice.

"Ohh don worry I'm completely fine being in any group that includes Jensen's name", I laughed, a little out of breath.

"You're a fan I take it then", she said looking between me and Jensen

"Yeah, sure if that's what you want to call it" I shrugged nonchalantly, trying to play it cool. When inside my head I was yelling, FAN! I'm the most astronomically, amazingly snazzy Jensen ackles fan alive!!

He noticed us talking, and quirked an eyebrow at me, probably wondering why I was still here, I chuckled to myself they obviously hadn't briefed him on who was taking the new characters role.

"Keep it moving Ackles!" yelled summer. "He smirked at her and gave us a wink and continued to head wherever he was going.

*BUZZZZZZZZ!!* My beeper alarmed again. "Shoot", muttered Summer; "Time for hair and makeup" she announced, Pushing me towards another van across the lot. "I stepped inside sat down, the lady told me to close my eyes, and let the magic begin". Yeah it was a bit corny but at that moment I couldn't care less, I honestly couldn't wait to see what I would look like after a professional hair and makeup person was done with me. I felt a series of tugs, brush strokes and sponges being applied to my hair and face. "Open it up" she announced sounding proud, I did as she told me and slowly lifted my eyelids, but what I saw made me do a double take, could that really be me... "No way", I muttered staring at my reflection, my normally pale reflection was glowing and artfully toned in all the right places, a mass of black eyeliner and shadows surrounding my brown eyes , making my them really pop. Wear my eyelashes always that long I wondered? And my hair was just...perfect, it was the same old black I was used to but it seemed shinier than usual, she had straightened it a little bit than put it into a few loose curls, I found the end effect was quite nice, and hey! She left the little purple stand of hair; I had from a while ago. "Thanks" I stuttered, still a bit stunned; she chuckled easily, "don't worry about it sweetie you'll get used to it, she was an elderly woman not like 80 but definitely in her late 60's she was still really beautiful and obviously talented though, I mean seriously look at me!

She cleared her throat amusedly form over near the door, I blushed and turned my gaze from the mirror, gosh she was going to think I was some self centred egotistical actor now. But she just gave me an understanding smile and pointed to the van next door uttering "Wardrobe" before shutting the door behind me. "wardrobe it is" I laughed, completely over my mini freak out, as started walking over to the trailer next door....

I knocked on the door softly, and came face to a very attractive young man, blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and tanned, He was like a walking serotype, I smiled and shuffled my feet unsurely, "come on in" He said happily. I welcomed the encompassing heat of the little caravan, warming me up a little from freezing weather outside. "Luisa", I said simply, holding out my hand. "Brandon", he smiled. Taking my hand and guiding me inside. "Okay" he said, I his tone taking on a professional edge. Were keeping it pretty simple today as it's your first time meeting the guys." He relayed, pausing to grab a pair of pitch black skinny jeans that had been artfully ripped, as well as a cool blue flannelette shirt, with a black knit beanie, scarf and fingerless gloves.

"Now since I'm in the giving mood today I'm gonna let you pick out your own shoes" He laughed, back to his old self.... I may have died and gone to heaven, show heaven, layed out in front of me were enough shoes to pack a small boutique, he laughed at my reaction, smirking and pulling me to the other wall, were some more sturdy boots and sneakers were placed. "Snow" was all he said, and I guess that was a valid point I wasn't sure how well id do walking out in the snow with heels or ballet flats. I looked over at the other shows wistfully. Brandon broke out in a series of laughter, holding his stomach, "I promise you can wear them another time... they'll be their when you get back", he reassured me as I grabbed a pair of cool dark blue sneakers and headed towards the door. "Okay" sighed, about to open the door. "Wait" he yelled, he rushed over to me with two snazzy expensive looking Celtic rings, a locket and some hoop earrings. "Never doubt the important of accessories" he said in a mock serious voice. I gabbed them and laughed stepping outside... I idly wondered if he was gay... I mean he was no Jensen ackles but it would still be such a waste...

I heard a noise that I was sure I was going to hate in a few hours, the familiar streaks of my pager. Stage 1 it said.

"Showtime folks", I muttered trudging over to the warehouse...


	5. Bear Hugs and Introductions

***Disclaimer: ****Supernatural and its characters are owned by Eric Kripke. No copyright infringement is intended in the publishing of this story***

**Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated in so long, been amongst tests and camps and stuff but I am back... And i need inspiration. So please REVIEW! All constructive criticism is welcome **

**ENJOY!**

"Woah woah woah...wait; you the new lead," fumbled Jensen.

What a greeting a thought to myself shaking my head. I had just walked onto the set and was immediately stunned by its beauty and detail. I mean seriously they had like erected half a house **inside** another building with trees, grass the whole shabang.

"Yes Jensen", I said in a slow condescending tone, rolling my eyes. God it was amazing how naturally our encounters were now, after my first embarrassing meeting with him I had never felt so comfortable, still thought; my voice never did give enough justice to his name...

Jared pushed past him shaking my hand heartily, "welcome aboard,"

I giggled somewhat absurdly then looked down. Well theirs goes that milestone, just when i thought i was nearly finished making these awkward silences.

But jarred merely shrugged it off and laughed happily

"Sorry, I am sort of a big fan of you guys and I am trying to remain calm and you know... professional.

Jensen laughed walked over to me and put an arm around my shoulder. Oh my god, his arm, on my shoulder... HIS ARMS ON MY FREAKING SHOLDOUR; I'm not sure but I think I could actually die now, i thought wistfully.

"not helping" i squeaked. He smiled winked and walked towards Jared whispering something to him. "He nodded his head immediately and looked deviously towards at me.

"So you're a fan of us huh?" started Jared, being obviously nonchalant, almost as if he was trying to contain his laughter.

"Yeah..." i mumbled unsurely.

They both started stalking towards me almost backing me up onto the wall

"So who's your favourite" continued Jared, pointed between himself and Jensen.

"What... no" i stuttered panicking. This was so unfair they could not ask me to say that.

"1" announced Jensen

"2" smiled Jared

"What are you doing", i asked meekly"

"3!" they shouted, both of them pulling me up into a bear hug

Okay so scratch that, NOW you can kill me... i can actually feel their abs on me. I can't tell if i want to scream with happiness or panic. Because you see, i figured out why they are doing this...

"Can't breathe" i choked out.

"Who's your favourite!" shouted Jensen

"Nooo", i moaned

"Well, well, well boys; i know they told us to be welcoming to our new cast member but don't you think this is taking it just a little too far" someone laughed.

The boys dropped me immediately, shocked.

"Dude you scared us" laughed Jensen, mock hitting the guy in his holdout. I straightened, shaking my head a little bit to clear it.

"Nah, man we were just trying to see which one of us is her favourite" admitted Jared.

"It didn't work", i muttered looking up; seeing for the first time the guy who spoke

"Well, i bow down to you then, they did the same thing to me, when i started... lasted about 5 seconds" the guy responded, who i now recognised as no other than misha collins.

Okay Luisa no repeats from before, just stay calm, focused and for god sakes please try and play it cool! I recited to myself. I had a feeling it was going to become my new mantra, for meeting people. "Who did you say?" i asked in what i hoped was a confident voice

He tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Neither" he responded laughing. "The director caught them, and made them put me down, i had nearly suffocated at that point though", he retold smiling.

"Misha's, nice to meet you" he said moving forward and shaking my hand

"Luisa", i responded happily.

"I expected your voice to be more i don't know, gravely, deep?" i laughed questioningly

"Oh please, do you really expect me to go out in public in that voice" he laughed. "But no, i just put it on to give my character an air of ah, power, intimidation, something along those lines;"he explained. "I'm supposedly and angel you know" he winked.

"So I've heard" i responded laughing.

"Yeah well, don't worry luisa, well get it out of you eventually", Jared announced out of nowhere. It took me a second to remember how this whole conversation had started.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; sorry guys but next time I'll be prepared" i smirked walking over to the stage for the rehearsal scene. They guys followed after me and i heard Jensen reply

"We'll see".


	6. Hell yes i didn't vomit!

***Disclaimer: ****Supernatural and its characters are owned by the genius Eric Kripke. No copyright infringement is intended in the publishing of this story***

**Hello again, my writers block is finally coming down, thanks to some inspired ideas by you guys, you have no idea how much your reviews mean to me, it's literally what keeps me writing, so please keep them coming, and don't be afraid to give me advice.. I don't bite **** Haha**

**And if i don't get around to any of your ideas straight away, it only means I'm saving them for later so do not fret, I'm trying desperately to update faster, with longer chapters so wish me luck !**

**Ohh and as promised **_**ais541890**_** this one is dedicated to you...**

**Xo Lucy**

**........................................................................................................................................................**

"Okay people quite down!" yelled one of the producers. "I want you all too meet our new cast member Luisa Martiri," he announced loudly. "She's come all the way from Australia to be here so please make her feel welcome", he said; looking sternly at the cast members his eyes stopping momentarily on Jensen and Jared. Let's just say they were grinning a little too much. He sighed warily, and then turned to look in between myself and the guys "play nice children" he finished walking over to the cameras.

"Actors gather round" yelled the director. I moved over to stand by him; misha flashed me a quick smile, which i returned nervously. This would be the first scene i shot...

"Okay so I'm going to assume that we've all diligently learned our scripts", he asked rhetorically

"Were only here to film the first scene today guys, as we need to destroy a bit of this set for the next scene. And we've been told were not allowed to do it to the actual house," he said; muttering the last bit annoyed. "Now i know i called most of the leads in today, and you've all been gracious enough to do so, considering you're not even in this scene.

"Were not?" asked Jensen confusedly, rubbing his head in a cute way.

"Did you not read the memo", he asked warily

"All i saw was use of snow buggies to be used during day" he responded excitedly.

"It's okay son" he said, patting him on the shoulder sympathetically, Jensen turned to Jared where he started mumbling things to him, while Jared looked hard set on keeping a straight face.

"But anyway", continued the director, looking at me this time. "Luisa its quite simple what you need to do, were just going to have you sitting in your room, you need to be acting very obviously bored to the viewers, than were going to shake the room, as the scene has the angels talking to you, but we'll add the actual noise later in editing," he rushed; leading me to a room inside the small building. "Jason," he said, indicating to a scrawny teenager near the cameras. "Will be throwing you some lines so you know when to talk okay?"

It took me a moment to realise he had stopped, waiting for some indication that i had heard anything of what he just said. I nodded my head immediately embarrassed. He cracked a smile then continued getting me set up. "Once you've said our fist line, jack fields, who is playing the angel will enter, and he'll start off the conversation ,so just do whatever feels right, and don't forget to move around a bit. Alex Grey is an angst teenager who's unbelievably sarcastic and mocking.,"he laughed. "I'm sure it won't be too tedious to perform".

I chuckled uncomfortably and nodded while he walked back to the tech guys.

"Okay, Alex Grey now...Not Luisa Martiri; you practised this a million times last night (literally), you can do this" i told myself.

"Alex grey introduction scene, rehearsal take 1" shouted someone. While i stood still waiting for the infamous words....

"Action" yelled the director

I immediately started walking over to the desk fiddling around with a few things on it, then moving to sit on the chair. "Screech!" yelled the cue guy.

Just keep to the script i thought to myself "you know, it's rude to shout from another room," I drawled out mockingly. "You'd think angels would have better manners," I commented sarcastically

"Look behind you" instructed the director

I turned my chair around slowly spinning a pen dramatically in my fingers. I pulled myself out of the chair and fell back onto the bed; resting my hands on top of my eyes. "Come out Come out were ever you are" i chanted tauntingly.

"Enter Jack" muttered the director.

"For a young lady, you're awfully rude," came a voice in front of me. I slowly opened my eyes, only to see a handsome man sitting where i had been before on my chair. I rolled my eyes in distaste then retorted

"Your one to talk ever heard of a door" i remarked. "Or even better... knocking", I informed him mockingly.

"Aww but id hate to ruin the surprise, i know how much you love our little visits" he laughed sarcastically.

"What do you want" i said sharply, evidently tired of the games.

"I'm here to warn you," he started a bit more seriously.

"Wait there's something worse than you guys out their" i said sarcastically with a bit of fake shock on the side.

"Were not the bad guys," muttered jack.

"Oh so you killed my parents for fun huh!"I shouted angrily. Even i understood her anger, what kind of people can kill someone so close to you and not call themselves anything less than evil.

"No, you know exactly why we had to do that, they were clouding your judgement, we had to keep you focused".

I scoffed angrily "ohh, and how's that working out for you, "I shouted sarcastically

"Rather well if you'd just help us" argued jack.

"Well m not exactly you biggest fans, it kills me that your even real, and if you think I'm about to do your god damn bidding than your wrong. I'm on the Winchesters side, they're future and their plans I'm happy to say, are one piece of information ill never let you know!" i finished glaring.

"Now leave"

"Fine, go die... you've only ever been a nuisance anyway" he muttered defeated

But then he turned to face me and the slightest patch of sincerity left on his face, something that he supposedly used to have all the time when my character was young.

"Run" was all he said...

"CUT!" yelled the director. "Great guys incredible, i don't think we even need to do a reshoot of that" I smiled in relief, because as fun as that was, i felt like throwing up from the nervousness, i had been harbouring the entire scene.

We got in a few more shots before he called it a wrap"

"Great job guys but now... LUNCH!" he yelled running out of the building

"Yay food,"i chucked to myself, following him outside, it seemed like everyone was heading towards one massive truck besides a large tent, so i just followed the crowd hoping to find the food.

"Sweet baby Jesus in heaven," i uttered astonished. Okay so in my opinion it's offensive to just call this "food" I mean there is like a 3 course meal here with professional caterers! God i love my life...

"Why hello their Luisa", a voice said in my ear.

I jumped of course in fright nearly knocking all the food over, to my surprise though it was Brandon; the super hot wardrobe guy. ".." i huffed, honestly i couldn't tell myself, whether i was angry or amused... but eh ill settle for in-between.

"Not my fault you scare easily", he shrugged, but then to my utter bemusement he started laughing.

"May i ask what is so funny, Mr. annoying guy who comes up and scares you, but has surprisingly good taste in clothes"... yeah i rant a lot get used to it.

He quirked an eyebrow at the name but only gave a slight chuckle, "Sorry i just figured out something and it made me laugh" he started.. But i cut him off.

"Ah, i figured you were the laugh at my own joke type guy" i mock tutted, walking away. But he grabbed my arm...

".ha" he said sarcastically, "Let me explain myself please", he asked almost sounding like a 7 year child begging for approval; I put my arms up in surrender.

He smiled widely;"good okay, i said you were scared easily, then i wondered how in the hell you landed a role on supernatural, if you were you no scared easy... and well i found that eh hem , ah, funny", he finished lamely.

"Hilarious", i responded sarcastically, okay so he his sense of humour isn't the best, but I'm sure he has redeeming features ;like i don't know i guess he definitely gets points for his body i mean wow his shirt is really tight today it's like I can see every...

"Luisa!" he snapped waving his hands in front of my face

"Huh" i responded unintelligently.

"Where did you go" he laughed guiding us over to a table, i found to my surprise i was holding a full plate of food... i wonder how long i was out.

"Oh sorry, i uh, daydream sometimes... I'm working on it" i said pathetically

"Haha no no don't worry, you looked cute". He smiled

Wait what...cute? He thinks I'm uh, cute. No big deal right, he probably thinks loads of girls are cute, I'm no different to him then to any of the other females around here" i thought to myself, trying to play it cool, and not squeak like a school girl.

"Nice refreshment to some of the girls around here" he responded, before he started stuttering to finish once when he saw my shocked face, misinterpreting its meaning.

"No not like that, I mean, their attractive and all, just their personalities aren't always the best" he replied shyly.

"Haha, thankyou i guess" i laughed relieved.

"What you've already replaced me", thundered a voice behind me

"Oh, my god....."

............................................................................................................................................................

**How was the actual scene, haven't written anything like that before, hope it met your expectations ** ** REVIEW!**


	7. Wiseman or Marshmellow

***Disclaimer: ****Supernatural and its characters are owned by Eric Kripke. No copyright****infringement is intended in the publishing of this story***

**I know... I'm shocked too. IT'S BEEN UPDATED! Haha.**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait; school is ridiculously hectic as of late (for those ever considering taking business as a subject. Don't) and the stress as usual has given me another spout of writers block, however i felt bad so I've made this one extra long :) you know you love me Haha**

**Ohh and i just thought id mention something about my grammar skills... i have none.**

**Haha so if you see lots of errors in the story, I'm incredibly sorry, but grammar is my weak point... but I'll stop babbling now**

**Enjoy some fluff scenes with Brandon and Jensen ;)**

**REVIEW!**

**Xo Lucy**

**...**

You have got to be kidding me...

I never thought I'd the day that a grown man would look this much like a three year old, but hey guys its Jensen ackles, i really shouldn't be surprised.

"You've already replaced me," he had thundered"

"Are you always this crazy, or do u just enjoy making dramatic entrances" I laughed turning my back on him.

He sat down next to Brandon sizing him up before looking at me, tilting his head in pretend thought "Can i pick both" he smiled impishly

"Did you want something Jensen" i asked tiredly.

"We saved you a seat" he said pointing between himself and Jared. I was torn, I did want to sit with them... but hell they were both engaged i really should try and get to know Brandon, he seems to like me a bit.

"Ah sorry, I already snagged her" interrupted Brandon.

I smiled at him gratefully, while he winked at me surreptitiously.

Jensen looked disappointed for a moment before quickly covered it up, mischief now taking over his unbelievably attractive features,

"Ah, that's okay, Jared and I were just gonna go down to check on the impala, no biggy" he sighed dramatically, aww that's low, using my obsessive fandom against me.

"The impala", i squeaked.

Out of the corner of my eye i could have sworn i saw Brandon roll his eyes in exasperation

"Yeah, you're not interested are you", he said smiling

"I, uh.." i stuttered looking in between him and Brandon... ohh so this is how it was going to be he was going to make me choose between the two of them, this was all about his stupid favouritism contest.

"You go ahead" i said trying to seem uncaring about it, though i think it may have actually caused me physical pain to say that, but i met his appraising view either way. He let out a small defeated chuckle, and turned his back,

In the background i heard him murmur slightly to himself, "Well played" before walking off. I watched him go up to Jared and pull him off the chair, Jared gave him a confused look, then turned to me and gave me what i assumed was his version of the puppy dogs, however i simply found his pout amusing, laughing loudly when i saw it. He shrugged it off marching out of the tented area with Jensen.

I turned back to Brandon, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about them they can be a bit..."

"Loud, intrusive, over confident, annoying?" interrupted Brandon.

"They're not that bad," i mumbled looking down.

To my surprise he put his hand underneath my chin and lifted my head upwards, i opened my eyes only to see him staring at me with amusement... and something else buried deep within.

"Kidding" he said "I know they were just making fun".

I let out a breath in relief, one i didn't even realise i had been holding in.

"Good", i laughed reverting my attention back to the sadly ignored food on my plate, immediately digging in.

"Hungry" he laughed.

"What gave it away" i mumbled embarrassedly.

He quirked an eyebrow, at my empty plate.

"Just a guess" he chuckled

We heard a commotion coming from the back of the tent; we shared a confused look before glancing over our shoulders. What i saw made me laugh so hard it nearly brought tears to my eyes. Jensen it seems, after making his dramatic exit, apparently forgot to eat his food. Their for he had tried to sneak back into the tent and grab his food without begin seen. I snorted involuntarily at the thought; yeah the lead actor would never be noticed on the set of his own show i thought sarcastically. Jensen had inevitably fallen down while trying to retake his food, bringing the tablecloth and all contents currently on the table with him. Sufficed to say, he now resembled a small mountain of garbage, though somehow managing to look cute all the same.

I heard Brandon start a slow sarcastic clap beside me, Jensen gave him a glare, obviously trying to think quickly, he smiled directly at him then and performed a dramatic low bow.

"Jensen Ackles, ladies and gentlemen, bringing us entertainment since 1996, "I announced trying to diffuse the situation.

Jensen stood up once more, and brushed the remnants of food off his clothing. While also trying to maintain what little dignity he had left. He took a few step forwards, but paused, then turned around and quickly jogged back to his food splattered table, grabbing a roll. He held it up in the air, in some form of explanatory motion, then looked down pathetically and slouched away.

Brandon and i exchanged a quick glance, humour evident on both our faces, until we broke down laughing, he actually falling of his chair.

Sadly the buzzing of my pager interrupted our meal once more.

"Sorry, I think we're moving off to location," i sighed, getting up in the process.

His face dropped instantly.

But he brought a smile up to his face anyway,

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Bright and early for wardrobe" i responded with fake enthusiasm.

He pretended to look hurt at my statement.

"Now the clothes i give you aren't that bad" he laughed

"No, no, no of course not you actually have strangely good taste for a guy", but for a straight one i wondered...

"Hahaha I'm going to take that as a complement," he chuckled walking up beside me.

"You do that", I responded smiling

"Till tomorrow Miss Martiri," he laughed, surprising me again my kissing my hand"

Dear god i must have looked like a fumbling idiot, standing there with an idiotic grin on my face, but he just smiled and walked off towards the trailers.

Ok so definitely not gay... 

...

We arrived on set at a very sort of creepily cool house; well I'm not sure if you can call it a house, as it resembled more of a mansion image.

"BOO" yelled someone in my ear

"Gah!"I shouted holding my hand to my heart, as if that would make the spluttering beats slow.

I turned around angrily to face a very amused looking adult

"Jensen that was so not funny!" i yelled, poking him square on the chest... right on his rock hard abs...*drool*

"I'm just getting you into the horror mood?" he fumbled unsurely

"Yeah, right.. Seriously man, how old are you, go play with Jared" i laughed. "I'm sure he'll find your childish antics much more amusing."

"Yes, but it's more fun scaring you... plus Jared's bigger than me, it actually hurts when he punches you" he muttered wincing from what i could only assume was a memory of a past incident

His voice started to meld into the background as i really stepped into the enormity of what this scene held

"You look nervous" he noted, his voice taking on more of a somber edge... hmm maybe id finally get to see the serious side of this man.

"Yeah a little," i shrugged turning my gaze away from his probing eyes.

He put an arm around m shoulder comfortingly, it felt like his arm belonged there, but in a completely non romantic way, it just fit.

"Hey from what i heard you did amazing in your first scene" he informed me.

I glared at him momentarily, to see if he was lying or not, i wasn't used to this side of him, but i think I liked it. I mean if i can't have him in real life, than i guess a best friend/ big brother figure would be the next best thing... well it would never reach the astronomically amazing levels of my daydreams; but it would a good connection to have with him never the less.

I sighed shoving my hands into my surprisingly comfortable jean pockets.

"That was different, all I did was like sit and lie down and stuff, this... here" i whispered indicating towards the house; "Is real acting, real drama, and judgmental viewers".

"All set within a fictional TV series" he chuckled, before saying. "Your stressing yourself out too much, relax. It won't be as terrible as you think, in my first really big scene, I was literally shaking; i kept imagining that all these horrible things would happen, i thought id forget all of my lines, trip over camera equipment, and somehow screw up the whole TV show with my horrible acting."

I looked at him shocked, these were literally all the things i had been worrying about... was i muttering those thoughts out loud, i wondered.

"It's exhilarating though," he sighed. "When you're doing these scenes, it becomes instinctual, second nature; you just do what you feel is right, my little trick is to just stick to your natural reactions never over-act, imagine if these events were really happening to you, how would you respond, how would you feel" he asked seriously

"Scared shitless" i muttered laughing a bit

"GOOD!"He yelled a bit too animatedly. "Go with that, if you believe in what you're doing then so will your audience" he smiled.

Well, well, well..." i muttered impressed. "Who knew that Jensen ackles was so wise" i asked honestly a bit awed, i was seeing him in a new light, i felt like i respected him more for some reason. I always appreciated that he was a great actor and **REALLY** appreciated his physique, but his personality was deeper and more three dimensional than i ever could have imagined.

To my surprise he blushed slightly, embarrassed by my compliment.

"Thanks, "he muttered

"It's good to know that underneath this hard shelled goofball is a soft gooey marshmallow" i smiled

He smiled at me and laughed, yes... But if you ever tell anyone, then I'll have to kill you" he said with pretend seriousness.

"Scouts honour" i laughed giving him a mock salute, which to my extreme amusement he returned with full importance

"At ease soldier" i laughed sitting down on the grass

"This isn't a picnic guys, move it inside" laughed one of the tech guys, while ushering us inside.

Jensen gave me a reassuring smile, motioning for me to go first.

Into the lion's den i guess...

...

**Like it? Love it... hate it -_-**

**YOU'RE OPINION MATTER TO ME SO PLEASE REVIEW**

**Oh and also just some clarification, because I was worried some people might get confused. Luisa, until this chapter was still unsure whether or not Brandon was straight or not, so yeah... haha**

**Thank you as always for reading :)**

**P.s. I've discovered a new game... who ever rights the best review, will get the next chapter dedicated to them, I will be doing this for the rest of the story so let's get creative!**


	8. Kiss or Miss

***Disclaimer: ****Supernatural and its characters are owned by Eric Kripke. No copyright****infringement is intended in the publishing of this story***

**please don't kill me...**

**i am SO SORRY! It took me so long to update, my computers been going ridiculously slowly for ages, it only let me upload now. Other than that blame writers block and a lack of viewers. Luisa forgive me.**

**now i believe this one is dedicated to****.. ****ais541890**** i couldn't stop smiling when i read your review :) **

**reviews are like birthday presents, surprise me ;)**

**...**

"Wow," i whispered; "incredible...

I know I've only been here for a short time, but i don't think their ever going to be able to top this set. I mean it looked a bit like those old doll houses from the outside but inside was completely different story. I mean first of it was huge, three stories big. It also looked immensely old, cobwebs everywhere, and there was glass and rubble shattered all over the place. Offhandedly i was thankful to be wearing such sturdy shoes.

"Luisa are you okay" laughed Jared. Probably finding amusement in my perfect Imation of a goldfish.

"What, oh yeah..." i spluttered embarrassedly

"Pretty cool aye" he smiled.

"Understatement" i laughed

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet" whispered a voice in my ear

"..!" i yelled, half angry half amused.

"Toughen up" he responded laughing

"I'll get right on that", i muttered, as he and Jared walked away to their rehearsal.

I turned around and started walking towards the stair case, the railing was of an odd design, it almost looked like a series of vines had been intricately twirled and tangled together, made of this beautifully aged rich dark wood.

A tap on my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts, but me however being the idiot i am, thought it was Jensen trying to scare me again, so i turned around yelling

"You annoying little child i swear to god!" i started before i bumped into a small balding man, who looked petrified..

"they need you upstairs" he squeaked, before stumbling quickly away.

"Shit..." i mumbled, wait to make an impression i chastised myself whilst Walking up to the attic.

"Luisa", greeted the director

"Hi" i smiled, not as nervous as before.

"Okay were going to get some of the flash clips done and out of the way first". He started, while i just nodded my head and tried to keep up as best as i could. So all you need to do is run as fast as you can to the mark he said, indicating to a small white line painted down a short distance from a staircase, "When i say action okay" he said. "Sounds good" i responded well to be honest quite unenthusiastically; it wasn't that i was unfit; i just loath sports with a passion, and tend to fall over while running. But don't worry I'm sure you'll get to see that in oh about 30 sec. Not to mention the fact that running and acting convincingly scared at the same time is quite difficult, it like singing while dancing to a ridiculously fast abeyance song, it sucks.

"Okay on three" yelled one of the guys

"1...2...3. ACTION!" yelled the director

"Ready, set, fall, more like it " i thought to myself as i began hurtling towards and down the stair case, but of course true to self i waited until the last step, when i thought i was blissfully clear to completely stack it and..Wait why aren't i on the floor right now".

"Brandon" I stuttered incredulously "What, how..!" he must've caught me before i fell seeing as i could feel his surprisingly strong forearms wrapped around m waist holding me up

"Breathe" he said; although he was still obviously fighting hysterics over my dramatic fall.

"I'll get right on that" i muttered irked.

"Luisa, god, are you alright!" yelled one frantic director

I chuckled morosely in response before yelling back "Peachy"

"Haha shake it off kid" he smiled fondly "Next room guys" he instructed marching off.

I stood up brushing the dirt and dust off my jeans, Brandon quirked an eyebrow, something he seemed to do a lot of.

"Better now" he asked smiling.

I sighed tiredly at his chipper voice, "Yep".

"Why were you down there by the way" i asked curiously.

"Oh they enlisted me to be the one to squirt the fake tears at our eyes as you were going down the stairs", he explained laughing.

"Ah, right" i responded before laughing. "You have terrible aim by the way"; literally everyone droplet of water he fired at me and either landed in my hair or on my shirt.

"Wait to thank your saviour" he mocked back.

"You'll survive" i muttered, getting ready to move to the next room. Suddenly a burst of confidence and courage ran through me and i turned back to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"What was that for" he asked looking a mixture of dazed and stunned, a giddy smile also taking over his features.

"My thank you" i said as nonchalantly as i could, before running away... sort of giving away my, i don't give a damn act.

The director appraised my flustered appearance briefly, evidently deciding he didn't want to know.

"No more running", i begged pathetically.

He pretended to think about it before, resting his hands on my shoulders and leading me through this door; it looked like one of the really old prison cells solid metal type thing with slot for food and eye hole. Incredibly creepy and...supernaturalish? it was cool okay.

"no more running" he smiled, though I could've sworn i heard him mutter, _for now_ under his breath.

"Okay so you've probably realised where not shooting in chronological order today, so this is where the guys will find you." He explained nicely. "Now remember your character knows their names but not their appearance, so you aren't supposed to recognise them when they come in. Supposedly many hunters have tried to save you, so you need to seem tired and bored by their whole rescue, keep it light and funny" he reminded. "Well as light and funny as you can in a horror show" he added as an afterthought.

So this was my first scene with the boys, I was pretty excited; and surprisingly much more confident. Especially after my little conversation with Jensen this afternoon.

"Action" I vaguely heard someone call, so i decided to snap out of it so i could concentrate.

"Sam she's in here" yelled the rough charming voice of my hero Jensen.

I saw the eye slot start to move open and the camera men on the right of me starting tinkling around a bit with their equipment to capture the movements. While i just sat up against the wall, counting the bricks in the ceiling.

I heard a slam then the doors deadbolt clicked and it was roughly shoved open. And they both came rushing forward.

"We're here to rescue you" shouted Jensen in a pathetically cliché moment.

"Good for you" i muttered

Jared started moving forward, looking as if too assess my condition,

"Hi I'm Sam" he said kindly moving forward and reaching out his hand in an obvious gesture to help me up. Which of course i ignored, looking back at the ceiling "1023, 1024, 1025", i mumbled, resuming my counting.

I saw Jared give Jensen a pointed look, which he returned with a shrug and an eye roll

Jared cleared his throat a bit uncomfortably, "Uh, look we've got to go **now**. I seriously doubt we got this far unnoticed"

"Look" i said, standing up. "I'm not some damsel in distress, i don't need any help" I said sharply glaring at the guys.

"You do realise you're in a prison cell right...housed by the freaking devil!" questioned dean exasperatingly.

"yes" i responded in a condescending tone. "The bars sort of gave it away"

"so..." said Jared

"So...nothing. trust me your safer leaving me here, just go", i responded sharply resuming my counting of the bricks.'

"Well sorry sweetheart, but either you come out of this place willingly or ill drag your ass downstairs myself kapeesh.

"I'd like to see you try" i laughed

Dean and Sam looked at each other before sighing and walking towards me.

"Hey no, STOP!" i yelled as they stalked nearer."

I had to repress a laugh as Jared lifted me over his shoulder, caveman style and towards the door.

I gave up my violent thrashing instead yelling, "CHILD ABUSE! help!"

I heard dean gave an exasperated laugh.

"Are you clinically insane" he asked promptly. "Let me spell this out for you quickly. Prisoner bad, rescue good". He said condescendingly.

Jared went to reach for the handle, attempting to slide it open but... it's locked.

"What now genius" i whispered in Jared's ear, letting me go, sliding back to the ground.

"Finally", i muttered, dusting off my jeans"

I backed away from the guys smiling and sat back on the floor. Watching their attempt at a private conversation (ruined by their heated tones) with complete boredom.

"CUT!" yelled the director. "Nice guys, great work".

I smiled up at him happily before standing up and walking over to the guys.

I heard a scream and then everything went blank...

**...**

**Like it? Love it... hate it -_-**

**YOU'RE OPINION MATTER TO ME SO PLEASE REVIEW**

**P.S. game is still on best review gets dedication on next chapter!**


	9. Hospital Bliss

***Disclaimer: ****Supernatural and its characters are owned by Eric Kripke. No copyright****infringement is intended in the publishing of this story***

**Okay i know im a horrible human being for not updating faster, and im not going to bother lathering you guys up with bad excuses to blame for my actions so..Moving forward! I hope you're all ready for some Brandon and Luisa scenes...cause that's all your going to get with this chapter Haha. Sorry for those who really just want the Jared and Jensen stuff but i felt like I needed to expand Luisa's and Brandon's relationship a bit more.**

**Now guys I seriously don't mind some constructive criticisms here...im a big girl i can handle it. Plus im loosing inspiration to right. This is bad seeing as i am actually writing this for a friend of mine. Ironically her name is Luisa martiri...but i planned that.**

**Anywho this chapter is dedicated too...* drum roll please***

**AIS541890! I love u girl, it's like Christmas when i see a comment longer than a sentence XD**

**Anyone dare to knock her off her thrown? :)**

**ENJOY!**

**Xoxo Lucy**

**...**

I woke up in a disgustingly white hospital room, the kind that made you feel squeamish without even being sick. "Ugh" i murmured, seeing the tubes sticking out of my arm, ah IV's how i hate you so.

I couldn't even remember how i got here, one second i was at the set the next...

"Hey sleepy head" whispered a voice next me.

"I groaned at the noise, my head was pounding with a recently acquired headache.

"Brandon," i rasped disoriented; "what happened".

"Ah, there was a little complication with one of the cranes. A pretty heavy camera landed on you and some glass shattered on your head, hence the headache." He said, "It's actually quite funny, the producers are scared you'll sue; they've been showering you with gifts the whole time you were asleep, check it out." He laughed pointing towards a table in the far corner.

To my amusement he was right; the table was full of flowers, chocolates, get well cards and balloons. Would i sue? I asked myself. HAHAHA, yeah right... too risky.'

"That was uh, nice of them" i laughed trying to sit up. My stomach dropped in disappointment when i realised that neither Jensen nor Jared were here to see me. Brandon misinterpreting my silent stare at the room quickly hopped up and said.

"Ah I'm sorry, I'm probably bothering u right; Ill ah...just leave you alone."

"What! No no no; im so happy that your here...really," i said sincerely

"I just kindve hoped that Jensen or Jared would've been here as well" i mumbled feeling stupid.

I thought i saw his face drop in disappointment for a second but he quickly covered it up, feigning a happy expression.

"We all care about you Luisa...even those boys" he added a bit ruefully. "And they were here, all night actually, with me." He finished

I looked up at him surprised. They were here... but wait; why did they leave?

Brandon sensing my confusion quickly continued saying, "oh, ah we had a bit of a problem...with some over enthusiastic fans. Longs story short they had to leave, not wanting to start a riot in the middle of a hospital and all"; he chuckled darkly.

I suddenly realised how rude i was being; Fawning all over Jensen and Jared, when Brandon had been here all night as well. And was still with me now...

"Oh well" i said lightly, trying to regroup. "At least i have you" i said shyly.

His whole face lit up. "Of course you do!" he smiled.

"So..." i started

"Chocolate?" he asked smirking.

"Awww you know me too well" i laughed as he went over to my little gift table and picked up one of the boxes.

He just smiled in response and tried to steal a chocolate from my box, i quickly tore it away from him with a mock glare. He pretended to look shocked...and when that didn't work he started pouting, which of course caused me to laugh.

"Fine... here ya big goofball "i chuckled, throwing one at him.

He gave me a big cheesy smile in response.

"OMG! This is the best chocolate ever!" he yelled loudly.

"Shut up you moron, where in a hospital" i laughed.

"Really" he drawled sarcastically. "Is that why you have the giant needle sticking out of your arm?"

I grimaced slightly at the mention of my IV and muttered "_mean_ "under my breath...

I heard an older woman laugh from behind me. The maternal looking nurse was watching our little escapade from the doorway.

"How are you feeling dear?" She asked, stepping forward, tinkering with some of the tubes and wires around me.

"Pretty good actually", i responded.

"Well your vitals look good, you had a slight concussion and some minor cuts from the glass, but none were deep enough to warrant any stiches" she rattled off happily. "But i think you should be good to go now".

"Really!" I asked her excitedly

She chuckled lightly at my enthusiasm. "Just sign off at the front desk before you leave" she responded. I thought i saw her give a weird look to Brandon. Because he started speaking to me really animatedly for some reason.

"What are you...OUCH!" i yelled as i felt the IV leave my arm.

"Sorry dear, it doesn't normally hurt as much if your distracted" she said offhandedly.

I glared a bit at Brandon before he smirked and helped himself to another one of my apparently delicious chocolates.

"You're free to go my dear" she laughed, as she walked back out the door.

I started flexing my arm back and forth, greatly relieved by the new freedom. I was about to get out of the bed when i realised what i was wearing, or what i wasn't wearing to be more accurate. One of those stupid generic hospital gowns.

I groaned at the situation causing Brandon to look at me questioningly, "I have nothing to wear" i explained annoyed.

He looked as if a light bulb had gone off in his head.

"Oh right!" he laughed. "I figured you'd need some;" He reached underneath the bed and pulled out a small overnight bag.

"Wardrobe co-ordinator" was all he said.

"Oh my gosh thanks! Who knew it could be such a heroic career", I laughed

"Umm I'll be waiting outside okay", he said uncomfortably.

"Yepp I will only be a second" i replied eagerly, honestly just really anxious to be out of the hospital.

I sifted impatiently through the bag, pulling out all the items.

I sighed in contentment as i saw the clothes he picked out: a comfy yet formfitting pair of blue jeans, a grey tank top plus a brown leather jacket. A pair of chocolate brown boots to complete the "look". I smiled happily when i realised he had also grabbed my handbag from set and thrown it in the bottom of the bag.

I opened the door to see him leaning casually on the wall opposite, his eyes shot open a bit before he looked down.

"You look...nice" he choked.

And of course I couldn't help but freaking blush, Is just a compliment Luisa, jeesh it's not like he's professing some undying love. I chastised myself.

He looked up at me somewhat ruefully and motioned towards the receptionists down the hall.

"What do u say we get out of this place" he smiled.

"In a second" i muttered, all but running towards the desk.

Once i got all my paperwork and stuff figured out, i was out the door. I gulped in the fresh air gratefully and followed Brandon to his...car?

"Wow wow wow. This is like, an exact replica of the impala!" i uttered shocked...and to be honest a little impressed.

He laughed jovially; "Yeah I've always loved that car, this is the closest i could find to the original...without you know stealing the one off set" he chuckled.

"Uh huh..." i mumbled speechless.

I heard him get into the car, than a few seconds later the windows came down.

"You realise you need to be in the car before i can drive off right" he said with mock condescension.

I blushed again, seriously what was with me today. I chuckled nervously and stepped cautiously into the car...it even smelled beautiful. And this may sound quite materialistic, but this man just got if even possible...more appealing.

"Where do you live" he asked me as we came up to a stoplight.

"Ah just around the block from here actually, packman avenue." I responded

I saw him laugh dramatically at the street name, and i couldn't help but join in. The street name was half the reason i moved there.

"This is me," i sighed; as we came up to my apartment building.

"Nice" he said appreciatively

It's not much, but it's my home away from home," I smiled fondly.

"Your families not here with you?" he asked curiously.

"No... Just me".

"Do you miss them" he asked quietly.

"Yeah... especially my sisters Daniela and Melissa" i mumbled sadly.

"Well..." he started, almost looking nervous. "If you're ever feeling lonely or...whatever free to ah call me".

My heart faltered a bit in its steps. "Thanks" i said shyly."

He started to walk away

"Wait!" i yelled, and he snapped his head back to me.

"I don't even have ur number", i laughed

He smacked his head dramatically and handed me his phone; whilst at the same time holding his other hand out for mine. I handed it over and quickly dialled my number into his cell.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Miss Martiri" he smiled

He looked like he was having some sort of internal conflict for a moment before he leaned over and kissed me softly on the cheek, his lips lingering momentarily.

"Goodnight" he whispered in my ear, and then he was gone.

"Wow..."

**...**

**Like it? Love it... hate it -_-**

**YOU'RE OPINION MATTER TO ME SO PLEASE REVIEW**

**P.S. game is still on best review gets dedication on next chapter!**


	10. Authors Note

Hey guys, so I don't even know if anyone's still even interested in this story, but I feel I owe some explanations either way,

I began writing this story as a kind of present for a friend, and to be honest I just kind of ran out of steam in the end. Hence this incredibly unreasonable hiatus of sorts has ensued; for that I do apologise, I won't insult any of you with half-hearted excuses, I just procrastinated to a point where I gave up.

But In the vain hope that I still have a few loyal readers I'm going to try again, whether out of nostalgia or guilt I'm not sure. But I for one hate it when authors write a story, I get really into it, then they never update again, and I don't really want to be one of those people.

So sorry for any false hopes with an author's note instead of a chapter, but I promise it will be coming VERY soon.

Here's hoping you don't all irrevocably hate me...

Lucy.


	11. Mini Bikes and Butterflies

***Disclaimer: Supernatural and its characters are owned by Eric Kripke. No copyright infringement is intended in the publishing of this story***

**You've all read the authors note, so let's not prolong the suspense, here it is...chapter 10.**

**...**

You know those mornings, the ones where you wake up and you can't decide whether you're still dreaming or not, well that' the dilemma I've been struck with this morning. Of course logically I know that I'm awake, I don't see any bogeymen in the corners or any banshees tucked away in the corners of the ceiling, it's just silent, content, the semblance of any normal day.

Why you may ask is it that I'm feeling this way...I have no freaking idea, It's just that I don't remember ever feeling this happy in life; I have a solid career, a lot of new friends, and maybe one in particular...that I'd like to get closer with. Brandon, I can't believe I ever actually thought he was gay; the boy reeks of masculinity, a true ovation to the male image!

Last night I think we may have broken through the final barriers of friendship into something more, I mean, you don't spend all night at the side of a hospital bed if you don't care about the person right...right?

Agh anyway, for me to make any progression in this matter I must first get out of bed, screw dreaming, I want this in reality.

As I moved wobbly over to the vanity in the bathroom I looked over myself carefully, the head wound hadn't really left any marks, a bit of bruising I suppose, but nothing that Supernatural's talented makeup department couldn't fix up.  
"Okay," I said to the mirror, "Let's go to work".

***********'

I rocked up to the production gates with a comforting sense of familiarity, already feeling the bliss of home in the miss-match haze of sets.

"Luisa! Oh thank god your okay, should you be at work? Maybe you should take it easy for a few days, go home relax, recover," recited the woman, who at closer inspection was no other than my lovely makeup artist

"Wow news spreads fast" I groaned annoyed, "Thank you for worrying but I'm fine...really" I added when she narrowed her eyes at my bruises. I sidestepped any further questioning by claiming I had to go run some lines.

The inside of my trailer had never been more welcoming; I greeted the soft leathery cushions with a reverence that even **I **didn't understand. Even better a kind of shrine had been erected in my honour, a lot of get well cards and "Glad your okay" themed gifts arranged kitchen table.

With schedule in hand I headed over to makeup to rid myself of any sign of trauma caused by the stupid crane. I was tutted and fussed over, but eventually set free to go to wardrobe.

And here it was...Brendan's trailer, you'd think a door wouldn't be so confronting but no, it was. I kicked around the gravel at my feet wondering how I should play this interaction, confident? Sexy? Blasé?

The door suddenly swung open and knocked me to the ground, "perfect, clumsy and awkward it is..." I muttered to myself defeated. I looked up and saw Brendan looking down at me in all his glory.  
"You okay?" he laughed, pulling me up and into the trailer.  
"Wonderful", I muttered, getting a better feel for my surroundings.  
"You seem to have a knack for falling down" he laughed, casually grabbing my hand.

"I know right" I snorted in a very unlady like manner, "I reek of eloquence".  
"Well I think it's cute" he said smiling, moving to tuck some a stray hair behind my ear. I chose that moment to realise our proximity in the small compartment, and the warmth of his hand in mine...

He seemed to shake out of the moment first, getting flustered and declaring he needed to grab my outfit. I groaned into my hands, today was not going great for me. He returned looking a bit sheepish and handed me a pair of carefully dyed and tattered blue jeans, some cool vintage boots, a crimson v-neck shirt and a silver locket. I started to head out of the van when he grabbed my hand,  
"Try not to fall down today, for my sake as well as yours" he whispered, kissing my hand before returning back to the confines of his trailer.

I just want to say right now, that I should be granted a god damn award on behalf of self control for not fist pumping in the air at that moment; although I may have let out a kind of hysterical giggle before running back to my trailer to get changed.

The scene we were shooting today was the escape from the "creepy house" a.k.a my characters glorified prison cell; I was really looking forward to do some more scenes with the guys.

I'd been informed by my lovely P.A Summer that we were shooting on set today in stage 4, as I wondered over to the stage (dodging as many apologetic camera men as I could) I wondered where the boys where? I mean they normally reek havoc around the set...But I haven't heard a peep from them all morning...odd.

"Luisa!" yelled someone catching up to me

"Casti ah...I mean Misha!" I said mortified,

"I'll choose to let that one go for today", he laughed patting me on the shoulder.  
I laughed nervously and tried to salvage some of my bruised pride, "Are you in this scene?" I asked, genuinely curious  
"Evidently", he stated, not entirely happy about it; "I was informed by our lovely writers this morning that the exit you guys are meant to make wasn't "realistic" enough, so they're bringing me in to save the day," he said flexing his arm muscles jokingly.

You don't sound very happy about it though"...I inquired confused.  
He laughed jovially, "ah, no I'm happy to do the scene; I just hate getting new lines within 15 minutes of the shoot", he explained.

I halted abruptly in front of the stage doors in shock...I hadn't prepared for this, I grabbed Misha's shoulders frantically,

"Wait! Does this mean I have new lines! I didn't get any...no one told me anything...god I'm not ready...no no no no" I groaned horrified, on the verge of hyperventilating.

He looked incredibly surprised at my mini break down, "Luisa, shit...calm down, breathe" he laughed. "Nothing much has changed for yours AT ALL, if anything just a few lines at the end, which they'll give you before you shoot, everything's okay" he reassured me, still finding some amusement in my panic attack.

I slowly unclawed my hands from their position on Misha's shoulders, looking up at him sheepishly, "sorry about that I uh..." with no valid excuse I just patted him pathetically on the shoulder and walked through the set doors into the stage.

"These people do not do things half way" I muttered looking over the set, the room was exactly like the prison style setting of the house on location, but it was open so the cameras could get better shots and angles...or so I assume at least. Walking over to the group of people huddled over near the director I was greeted pleasantly, and thankfully not fawned over for any "injuries" I _may_ have had.

"Welcome back Luisa, I hope were all nice and prepared today" he began warily,

"Wait", I said confused, "Where are the boys? Aren't they kind of a big part of this scene..."

He rubbed his eyes tiredly in response, "The boys are currently...indisposed, they'll be here soon, in the mean time I'll just prep the light guys for the scene, if you'll excuse me folks", he explained walking away.

By now I was thoroughly confused...wasn't this their job, what could possibly be keeping them fro –

An incredibly loud veering noise interrupted my train of thoughts,

"...me" I said half astonished half exasperated,  
"Mini bikes! Mini bikes are what's holding up this scene"

Jensen ran up to me happily, "THEYRE SO MUCH FUN" he yelled loudly, the engines must have drowned out his ear drums a bit...I thought warily.

"So I can see...where's Jared", I enquired not entirely sure I wanted to know,

"I lost him somewhere near the last turn, the man drives like a grandma" he chuckled.

Just then Jared came storming in baring a helmet but mysteriously no bike... "Really man?" he thundered, "really" he yelled accusingly at Jensen.  
"What did he do" I asked narrowing my eyes at the now slightly sheepish Jensen.  
"I was so winning! Then he pushed me off my damn bike into the snow" he said outraged

"Jensen!" I yelled shocked, smacking him on his very...Very...Muscular arm, "You could have really hurt him!"They both looked very confused at my conclusion.  
"I don't care about that" said Jared confused,  
"Yeah there was snow on the ground anyway" stated Jensen,

"Wait ... I'm sorry what's the issue here then?" I asked thoroughly confused.  
"He cheated!" yelled Jared pointing an accusatory finger at Jensen.

"Seriously", I deadpanned, "You don't care that the man threw you from a moving vehicle, precariously onto the ground" I said exasperated, "You care that he beat you".

"Game is game" stated Jensen seriously"

"Ugh" I muttered walking away from the idiots.

"Wait what did we do?" I heard Jensen mutter confusedly to Jared

"Okay now that were all nice and punctual" he said looking fixedly upon the boys, "What do you say we try and actually get through some of the script today" he said in a falsely optimistic voice.

"Woo!" exerted Misha mockingly.

Choosing to ignore his comment the director took us to the centre of the room,  
"Okay, so we all know where we left off right?" he asked.  
"So Luisa it's going to be pretty much like a bottle episode from here, the guys will try to make a lot of attempts to escape, so just do what feels right". He turned to the boys apprehensively, "I don't suppose you need me to instruct you where to be after 4 years on the job do I?" he asked rhetorically walking away.

"We love you Bobby!" they yelled dramatically.

I quickly moved into place on the rough cold stone floor, assuming my displacement for counting the tiles again. The guys stopped joking and put on their business faces, moving to the corner and entering a kind of huddle"

"Okay lights, Sound!" yelled bobby, "Set, marker?"

"Supernatural, episode 14, scene 6, take 1" yelled a tech,

"And Action!"

**...**

**Sorry Kiddies, I'll make sure I have a nice big scene for the next chapter. Just to clarify a few questions I saw previously, Brandon is at this moment...17, I'll probably change my mind later, but that's about it. Also I'm declaring now that Bobby (a.k.a Robert Singer) will be the director for all the scenes, just to make things easier. Sorry if it's not what you're used to, I haven't written these characters for a while, so I'm a bit out of touch. Please ask me any questions guys about things you don't get or I've failed to explain well, and yeah. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review?**


End file.
